The Yale OAIC has a preeminent emphasis on junior faculty development. This emphasis can be seen both in the major achievements of the past four years and in the present application in which junior faculty take a lend in proposing new intervention development studies. In broad terms, the aim of the RDC is to train and support junior faculty and research associates in acquiring skills, abilities, and relevant experience in all phases of research planning and executing of studies. This broad aim is achieved by providing a combination of didactic research training mentorship, peer review, pilot funding, and participatory practical experience in all aspects of design, implementation, analysis, and next-stage application of intervention results. The Director of the Core (S.Kasl), is responsible, along with the Director of the Yale OAIC (M. Tinetti) and the Executive Committee, in overseeing junior faculty development. Specific function related to junior faculty development include: 1) to assemble and maintain a committtee of mentors, senior collaborators, and substantive experts for each junior faculty; 2) to identify and entice promising young investigators throughout the university with expertise relevant to aging; 3) to facilitate access to research opportunities and to provide continuous feedback and technical advice for these junior faculty; 4) to administer the pilot project funds and to monitor progress of the pilot projects; 5) to plan and organize didactic components of training (as relevant to individual junior faculty) and to oversee biweekly working research seminars which have been set-up for junior faculty to discuss ongoing projects; 6) to integrate more closely the NIA-funded training grant in aging with the programmatic activities and mission of the OAIC; and 7) to provide regular and critical feedback to all junoor faculty who are in the process of writing grant applications and journal manuscripts. In addition to the OAIC Director (M. Tinetti) and the RDC Director (S. Kasl), the RDC is able to draw on a large pool of senior faculty who have, and will continue, to provide mentoring, expert advice, and collaborative research opportunities. Expertise represented by these senior faculty include neurology and neurosciences, behavior psychology, traditional and clinical epidemiology, bone metabolism, biostatistics, cellular and molecular physiology, health economics, endocrinology and glucose metabolism, and gerontology and clinical geriatrics.